


Thinking Out Loud

by koleen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koleen/pseuds/koleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil finally get married after settling down for years, and they have a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Thinking Out Loud for the ~immersion~ ayyy. Oh god. I wrote this 6 months before the dancing thing happened. Amazing.

This is it. It's finally happening. After what seemed like an eternity, a love story years in the making finally lead to today.

 

Phil is finally getting married to Dan.

 

Just thinking about it made Phil's stomach do the flippy over thing. He waited for this for so long. He was alone in his hotel room. He brought himself in front of the mirror and fixed up his bow tie. He chuckled when he looked at his reflection. He was wearing a yellow orange bow tie, with little lions printed on it. Dan took him seriously when he jokingly suggested this random idea when they were deciding on what they were going to wear on their wedding day. Dan liked the idea so much - although Phil has no idea if he was being ironic like he always was - and immediately searched all over Etsy for custom made bow ties. I don't get Dan's irony sometimes, but I love him all the same. He brushed his hair up into a quiff, deciding to ditch his usual side fringe.

There was a knocking on the door, and then next thing Phil knew, his mum was peeking at him, her hand over her mouth, staring at her son in awe, fighting back tears.

 

"Mum... Come here." Phil enclosed his mum in the tightest embrace he could muster up in his suit, swaying his mum from side to side. His mum broke to tears immediately.

 

"My baby is getting married today!" She cried, and the two of them laughed. Phil wiped the tears from his mum's face. "Look at yourself! You're so handsome! Did you get plastic surgery, Philip?" his mum said, while tugging at his face as if checking if it was still real. 

 

"You're really my mum. I regret doubting that you were my real mum when I was a child who believed I was left on Earth by aliens. I got all the humor and weirdness from you," Phil snorted, but his mum just cocked her head to the side and raised one eyebrow.

 

"Who said you were funny?" Phil laughed again and hugged his mum a little more.

 

"I love you, Mum. Even when you're mean to me."

 

There was another set of knocking from the door, and this time, it was Phil's dad. Hiding behind his legs, a little girl was peeking at Phil.

 

"Hello there, my little lioness." He kneeled, levelling with the height of the little girl. He opened up his arms and the girl immediately ran to meet him.

 

"Daddy!"

 

Phil kissed the girl on the forehead. "So, Lily, what do you think?" He looked up, holding his bow tie and flexed his arm, acting like a fancy model. "Does daddy look handsome?"

 

Lily laughed and clapped her hands. "Yes! Daddy so handsome! Papa so handsome, too!" Lily kissed his daddy on the cheek. "You already saw Papa, Lily?"

 

"Yes, Daddy!" She giggled. Lily leaned into Phil's ear and whispered to him. "But Papa told me not to tell Daddy what Papa looked like." Phil chuckled, fixing his daughter's flower crown which fell a little to the side of Lily's head when they hugged a while ago.

 

"You look really pretty today, too, my little lioness. Who fixed your hair?" Phil looked at his daughter in adoration, her green eyes looking back at him. She's growing up so fast. Seems like it was only yesterday when he and Dan adopted her. She was just a year old, then. Now she's four.

 

"Aunt Louise fixed my hair, Daddy! She said that my red hair and curls are beautiful," she said shyly. Phil stroked her hair, curls bouncing up to her shoulder. "Of course they're beautiful, baby. They always were. You're our little ginger princess," Phil said as he planted a kiss on Lily's nose.

 

Phil's dad approached them, and held Phil's shoulder lightly. Phil and Lily looked up at him, and his dad nodded, a soft expression on his face.

 

"It's time, son."

 

\--

 

Phil's knees were shaking. It's time. This is it.

 

His parents walked with him to the hotel’s garden, where the guests and the judge were waiting. They lined up with the rest of the entourage. His eyes searched for Dan, but he was nowhere in sight. His mind was running more haywire by the minute, thinking of impossibilities... Like Dan changing his mind at the last minute.

 

He started to pace back and forth, only to be halted by his mum's arm curling into his. He looked at her, looking all flustered, and she smiled at him in encouragement. "Don't be nervous, Phil. You've waited for this for a long time," she said, squeezing Phil's arm lightly. So, he just focused his thoughts on his surroundings. He looked around and grinned to himself. The place looks great. It was a mix of traditional wedding sophistication and… Minecraft. A lot of decorations were made to look like they got straight out from a video game. They mixed in 8-bit tulips and sunflowers among the vases with real ones and they looked awesome. This was a good idea, he thought. Phil’s mind finally soothed. But then… the music started.

 

The traditional wedding march filled the garden, except that it wasn't played on a piano. Dan and Phil asked their friend PJ to create an 8-bit version of the song, so it sounded like they were in a video game. Because what’s a video game themed wedding without a bad ass wedding theme? If they really were in a video game, Phil thought, this was the Boss level. And he was going to kick the ass of this marriage thing and win at life. He grinned at the idea.

 

The entourage started to enter, people on their seats staring at everyone who walked the aisle. First to walk were the children. Their ringbearer was Hunter, PJ and Chris's little boy. There were a lot of awws from the crowd as he kept on pulling his blonde hair out of his eyes as he was walking. Behind him were the flower girls. Darcy, Matt and Louise's daughter, who was now nine by the time, looked really beautiful as she walked with a nice smile. When the people saw her, they couldn't help but smile. Lily followed close behind her, half running to get close to Darcy, trying to keep up with the larger strides of the older girl. She looked really nervous and shy as she was biting her nails while looking at the crowd under her lashes. People started to say a lot of awws again. Darcy turned around when Lily started to tug at the back of her dress and decided on holding Lily's hand and walking the rest of the aisle beside her. People giggled and clapped at the gesture which made Lily finally feel at ease, a big smile starting to appear on her face. She is so cute.

 

When the children were done, the older part of the entourage started to walk. Louise excitedly walked the aisle with Matt by her side, a bridesmaid and her escort, arm in arm. Behind them, Cat walked as she beamed - she was another bridesmaid - choosing to walk the aisle on her own. Behind her, were the best men.

 

PJ and Chris were walking together, a smug look on their faces, eyebrows raised for the purpose of looking sophisticated, as they bowed their heads lightly from time to time, shooting finger guns at the people who were seated, earning a lot of laughter from the crowd. When they neared the end of the aisle, Chris planted a kiss on PJ's cheek which earned him a light squeeze on his buttcheek. Some things just never change.

 

Right on cue, the music changed dramatically, signalling that the grooms were coming.

 

Phil walked the aisle first, his parents on both of his sides. Phil was so nervous that he was shaking as they walked, but his parents tried their best to soothe him - his father patted him lightly on the back while his mother gave an encouraging squeeze on his arm every now and then. Among the crowd, people started to tear up at the sight. Phil was more handsome than ever, and everyone waited for this moment to arrive for a long time, and it's finally happening.

 

They reached the end of the aisle and Phil's parents left him beside PJ and Chris, Phil's mother planting a kiss on his cheek before she went to her seat. Phil was beginning to feel really, really nervous now. He began to do the weird claw thing uncontrollably, and Chris flicked his hand off and called him a weirdo. He snickered a little, but his heart was still pounding on his chest.

 

Then, there was Dan.

 

They weren't kidding when they said that the groom's world stops at first sight of the bride. Well, in this case, another groom. Phil couldn't help but grin as Dan walked the aisle, his mum beside him. Dan was smiling nervously at Phil which made him a feel a little at ease. They were both nervous. Dan was wearing a green bow tie with little dinosaurs printed on it. Dan kept his hobbit hair today, ditching the straighteners for this special day. Phil started to cry when Dan came closer and closer, hugging PJ and Chris for some support. He was a lucky, lucky man. He's going to marry the most beautiful person in the world.

 

When Dan finally reached the end of the aisle, his mum kissed him on the cheek and went to her seat. Dan half ran to get to Phil, and they hugged each other like it was their first time to see each other. By this time, Dan was already crying, too, and PJ and Chris literally had to pull from both sides of the couple - who was locked in a very tight embrace - to separate them, earning laughter from the people in the garden.

 

“There’ll be a lot of time for that later, gay boys, contain your boners,” Chris whispered at the both of them. They chuckled, and pulled away. They faced the judge, and the ceremony officially started.

 

The first parts of the ceremony went by in some sort of surreal blur, the whole time, Dan and Phil held hands, stealing shy and glassy-eyed glances at each other. This is it, it’s really happening. They’re getting married. Phan is going to be… Official.

 

Finally, the time for the vows came. The judge asked them to face each other and hold each other’s hands to which both Dan and Phil happily obliged with large smiles on their faces, staring at each other with eyes full of love.

 

“Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell, as your lawfully wedded husband?” the judge asked.

 

Phil bit on his lower lip, and grinned, holding onto Dan’s hands tighter. Tears began to escape his eyes. But, he looked directly at Dan. Phil took a deep breath, and started talking.

 

“It’s been 16 years since I met Dan. He was 18, I was 22. He was my scrawny little fan boy, I was the YouTube idol he adored so much.” The crowd laughed, but there were some sniffling, too. Dan playfully punched Phil on the shoulder, but he smiled, tears starting to fall from his face as well.

 

“When I first laid eyes on him when we met in person, I immediately thought, ‘This is it. He’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.’ But, of course, I didn’t tell him outright, because I could’ve scared him away with my sappiness. After all, we met through the internet, a place where potential axe murderers could be lurking.” Phil looked at the crowed for a while, moving his eyebrows up and down as if asking for some agreement from the crowd. More laughter and sniffling from the crowd ensued. Dan let out a small whimper, shaking his head with a smile, and sighed. Phil stared intently at Dan again.

 

“People of the world… Dan is the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Inside and out. He’s just so beautiful and perfect and lovely and smart and did I already say that he’s beautiful? Because he really is, and I can’t say it enough. Dan is the type of person who wouldn’t love you at first sight, he won’t trust you right away, but when the time comes where he realizes that he does in fact love you, he will love you with all of his heart. I was so scared at first when I started to feel these feelings for Dan 16 years ago, but it’s just so easy to fall in love with Dan. The fear became real when I started to feel that I loved Dan more than I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer and lions. I tried to fight my feelings for the friendship, but it just wouldn’t happen. Every single time I see Dan smile, or hear him laugh, I just go back to loving him all over again, the intensity of that love getting higher the more that I try to fight it. I couldn’t help myself. So, I just gave in. Then, the night came… The night I told him about my feelings. I was so afraid. What if he didn’t love me back? What if I mess everything up because of what I was about to do? I was so, so scared. But I did it anyway. Because if I didn’t, I would probably just explode and die right there. I loved Dan so much, and all I wanted in the world was to tell him that. And so I did. And it was the best decision I’ve ever did.” Laughter cannot be heard by this point. There were only a bunch of sniffling and sobbing.

 

“I’m so glad that he loved me back. I’m so glad that he felt the same way. When he said he loved me, too, I felt like I was on top of the world. I was the happiest and luckiest man alive, and up to this day, I still think that I am that person. My love for Dan didn’t waver, and I’m not planning on loving him any less in the future. He’s my soulmate, my best friend, my boyfriend, the father of our child, and soon enough, he’s going to be my husband. I promise to love him unconditionally, in sickness and in health, even when he beats me on Mario Kart, even if I get blinded one day because of a hotel he will throw straight into my eye when he’s losing on Monopoly, even when he gets mad at me for eating his cereal, even if he feeds me to the colossal titan, and even if a time comes where he’ll just give up on cooking and just force me to eat ham every day that would lead to an eventual ham overdose. I could go on and on with bad things that could possibly happen, but nothing would make me stop loving you, Bear.” By this time, Phil was just talking to Dan.

 

“I love you, Dan. I will never leave your side as long as you still want me there. Even if we get trapped in some alternate universe, I will find you and love you the way I loved you now. Yes, even if that alternate universe is Sword Art Online. I would choose any horrible world that has you walking in it over any beautiful worlds with unicorns or flying cars or endless supplies of Pocky that doesn’t have you. Any place would be beautiful in my eyes just as long as you’re there. I will never get tired of you, and I will always love you. I will never ever ever stop loving you, Bear. I think I’ve said that I love you way too many times now. I don’t care, though. I love you.” Phil sobbed, and Dan brushed Phil’s tears off his cheeks.

 

In the crowd, Phil’s mum was crying so hard, his husband hugging him, and Phil’s brother giving her soothing pats on the back. Dan’s mother was dabbing on her face with her handkerchief, a smile on her face. The rest of the people… Well, the place was pretty much flooded with tears of joy.

 

“And to answer your question, your honor… I do.” Phil took the wedding ring from Hunter and slipped it onto Dan’s ring finger, then they held hands again, tighter than ever.

 

“YEAH, BOYS!” Chris suddenly exclaimed, failing to contain his happiness anymore, earning a nudge on the side from his husband. “Oops, sorry.” He giggled and wrapped his arm around PJ’s waist.

 

“Well… That was touching,” the judge said in between sniffles, scrubbing his right eye under his glasses. “Let’s proceed.” Dan squeezed Phil’s hands tighter, and Phil gave him an encouraging nod.

 

“Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester, as your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

Dan started to shake again, as he looked at all the people who were there with them today. So Phil run his thumbs over Dan’s hands to calm him down. “It’s just me, Bear, it’s just the two of us now,” Phil whispered. They stared at each other, and Dan stopped shaking. It’s just him and Phil.

 

“Phil, you’re an idiot for thinking you’re the happiest and luckiest man alive because that’s actually me. That’s actually my middle name. I am Dan “yes I stalked my idol and he became my best friend then I fell in love with him and my heart almost exploded when he confessed that all this time he loved me too” Howell. I used to just watch you through a computer screen, Phil. I used to just stalk your social media accounts, and look where it got me. Not many people are given the chance to meet their idols, let alone become their real life friend. And me? Jesus Christ, I met you and you became my best friend and we fell in love and now we have a child and we’re getting married right now. Fan girls should take notes from me, tbh.” The crowd laughed, and so did Phil, who did so with his adorable tongue thing.

 

“Now, let me get sappy because I want to make people cry because I’m evil.” Dan looked around with a grin, and people chuckled. “The thing is, the thing that make me feel like I’m the luckiest man alive isn’t the fact that I fell in love with my YouTube idol and he fell in love with me. No, no. What actually gets me is the fact that I fell in love with the most wonderful person to walk upon the Earth and he felt the same. If anyone has any objections about Phil being the most wonderful person on Earth, you should just go on his Tumblr tag and read what people had to say about him. That alone would prove me right. But, let me tell you some more about this lovely creature named Phil.”

 

“Phil saved me when I was in a dark place. This goes back to when I was just that boy who was fond of watching him on YouTube. When I met him, the darkness just went away. Just. Like. That. Everything felt alright when he was with me. I get lost in his eyes whenever he looks at me. Heck, just seeing him smile makes me want to scream out to the world about this precious person in front of me. I always get caught staring at him when he’s not looking, which sounds so stalker-ish, but I really don’t care. I get captivated by Phil again and again and again, and it’s the same feeling every single time. I love him. He’s the reason why I get up in the morning. I couldn’t handle the idea of us being apart, that’s why I’m here right now. And I am so thankful to the universe for bringing the two of us together. I am so glad you told me you loved me because I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. It’s never Dan and ‘insert some random name here.’ And I don’t think I’m alone in this. Attaching my name to another person besides you just sounds so wrong. Well, ‘Dan and Evan Peters’ or ‘Dan and Jennifer Lawrence’ sounds good, too, but of course, I’m just kidding. It’s always been Dan and Phil to me. Never anyone else. Just Dan and Phil. I ship us, Philip.” People were really crying now, and Dan and Phil gripped each other’s hands tighter.

 

“I love you more than I love Maltesers, and everyone knows how much I love Maltesers. I will never stop adoring you and I will always be your number 1 fan. I will continue to fanboy over you whenever I see you cuddling with animals because seeing you like that makes me feel like a little boy on Christmas morning. I will never get tired of the silly little dances that you make up for everything because they’re adorable as hell. I will never get tired of seeing you get shocked by the simplest things like opening a banana because I get to see you laugh afterwards. I will never get tired of hearing you sing Toxic even when you mess it up every single attempt because you still sound sexy to me even when you sound like a constipated goat. I will never get tired of watching horror movies with you even if they scare the shit out of me because they always end up with the two of us cuddling on the sofa. There are a lot of things that I would never get tired of, but what I’m trying to say is, I’ll never get tired of you. I’ll never get tired of my man child boyfriend. Don’t you ever change because you’re perfect the way you are. I love you so much, you weirdo.” Dan let out a little squeak when his voice broke because of the tears.

 

Phil was sobbing again by this time. And so was the crowd, especially their parents who looked so proud at the two of them.

 

“There will be bad times, Phil, every marriage has those times, but always remember that I will always come back to you. There will be no one else for me but you. Phan is canon, and it will stay that way for the rest of time. If it doesn’t, then The Doctor probably just messed something up in his timeline and affected ours. I’m sure he would fix it soon enough, though. If not, I would write an angry letter to the BBC or spray paint “DICK” on his TARDIS when I see it.” People laughed once again. Dan is such a nerd, but he was Phil’s nerd.

 

“And so, your honor, I say, yes… Yes homo. And by ‘yes homo,’ I meant I do.” Dan slipped the wedding ring onto Phil’s ring finger. They held hands again, tears in their eyes, brown staring at blue, blue staring at brown.

 

The judge sniffled. “T-That was beautiful,” he sniffled. He took a deep breath and raised his arms slightly as he faced the crowd.

 

“Family, friends—“

 

“Don’t forget universe!” Dan and Phil interjected at the same time. The judge chuckled.

 

“Family, friends… And universe. I present to you, our newlyweds, Daniel James Howell-Lester and Philip Michael Lester-Howell. And I usually say ‘You may kiss the bride’ by this time, but obviously this situation is quite different, and these two insisted on a different line. So, I’ll just say it now.”

 

“Now… Kiss.”

Dan held onto Phil’s face and Phil pulled Dan’s waist towards him. In a split second, their lips finally collided, and everything felt right. There were cheering all over the garden, and confetti and flower petals were falling all around them, but all the noise and basically almost anything else was drowned out when they kissed. They were finally married. Dan was officially Phil’s, and Phil was officially Dan’s.

 

When they pulled away and looked at the crowd, everyone was clapping and whistling and happily crying. Lily, who stood beside Darcy, ran to them, hugging both their legs. Phil picked her up, and Dan and Phil peppered her with loving kisses. “I love you, Papa and Daddy. I love our family,” she said in between sobs. Dan and Phil pulled her into an embrace.

 

People started to come up to the front to say their congratulations to Dan and Phil, and posed for wedding pictures. There were the YouTubers, the high school friends, the childhood friends, the friends from uni, and finally, the family. The wedding was simple, but it was perfect and happy.

 

\---

 

“Bear?” Phil looked at Dan as they were slow dancing, and by slow dancing, they were swaying side by side slowly while holding each other because they were both shit at dancing. By this time, there were only a few people left on the venue because the reception officially ended just a little while ago. Lily was taken inside the hotel by Phil’s mum when she fell asleep on her arms towards the end of the event. The night air was cold, but not too much. Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud filling the place.

 

“Yes, Phil?”

 

“Today was the best.”

 

“I agree. It was tiring, though.” Dan scrunched his face.

 

“I meant everything I said a while ago, you know. During the vows.” Phil leaned into Dan’s chest. “I just thought I should say that. Because I don’t want you running off tomorrow saying you regret marrying me.”

 

Dan chuckled. “Of course I know you meant everything. You were crying and sobbing and you had snot all over your face, and you are not much of a good actor to be honest, so I kinda figured that everything you were saying was real.”

Phil bit Dan’s shoulder, then scowled at him. “Ow! I was just kidding, you idiot. And I meant everything, too, Phil,” Dan said, pressing his lips on Phil’s hair. “You know I love you so much that it actually hurts physically. But it’s a good kind of hurt.”

 

Phil pressed his lips softly on Dan’s, who eagerly met him. When their lips pulled apart, they continued dancing, bodies pressed together, swaying with the music. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, the night sky full of stars shining on them.

 

“Let’s stay like this forever, okay, Bear?” said Phil, putting his arms around Dan’s waist, hugging tight, never wanting to let go.

“We’ll stay like this even beyond forever, love. I promise.”


End file.
